


The Rare Quiet

by Rosehip



Series: Ceilidh Tabris saves the Damn World [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair thinks he's sneaky, Gen, He's wrong, Teasing, Zev and leliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip/pseuds/Rosehip
Summary: Tabris has a pet hitman. Alistair has feelings about this. Leliana has amusement.





	The Rare Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I got the wasp analogy from my partner in crime, but I'm told it originates with C.S. Lewis. So, thanks to both of them. I think it fits.

That night found the camp unexpectedly peaceful. Morrigan had prepared a stew of venison and wild vegetables, with bread baked in the coals of the fire. Dinner conversation had been civil for once, and the moonlight shone brightly, which would hamper any potential ambushes. Alistair took first watch. Leliana repaired arrows she had collected after today's battle. Sandal played fetch with Dane, and a multitude of frogs and crickets shouted over one another. Everyone else retired early, taking advantage of the calm.

“Do you think he's shamming?” Alistair whispered to Leliana, gesturing towards the fire and assassin they'd picked up on the road earlier that day; curled up on his side and apparently dead asleep.

“Hmm?” She glanced over and studied the elf for a moment. “No, I don't believe so. Wouldn't you be tired? Possibly he turned in early to seem harmless and make us feel foolish and paranoid if we thought to belatedly treat him as a prisoner. It's what... many would do. But it is also a perfectly reasonable response to the kind of day he's had. I'm tired as well, honestly. It's been amazing these last few weeks, but very stressful. Oh, my goodness, those angry trees! I simply must make them into a song... oh wait, sorry to ramble. Ah... why did you wish to know?”

“You picked up that he's an assassin, right?” Alistair rolled his eyes. “Could be biding his time till most of us are asleep. I'm just not clear on why Ceilidh brought him along, or why she's leaving him free and unguarded now that she has. That seems excessively trusting, don't you think?”

She bit her lip in thought. “Perhaps, but we all have pasts, don't we? Despite our differences, we all would do anything we can to protect the world from the blight. Two things beyond that... wouldn't you rather know where he is? If there were a wasp in my house I'd want to see it.”

“I would kill a wasp in my house.”

“You had your chance.”

“I didn't, really. I couldn't do it... not like that. Ceilidh knew it, of course. Anyway, well this is kind of like living with someone who's decided a wasp would make a really good pet.” He sighed. “but two things, you said?”

“Yes. Perhaps she looks forward to having another elf around?”

Alistair looked at her in surprise. “I suppose so. I don't think of her as an elf, I think of her as a tiny woman with an enormous temper; so I didn't look at it that way.”

“I don't forget. I didn't know what to expect from her. I mean her background... it must have been awful growing up where she did. She hasn't had a chance at much education, either, but she has been making up for it. I believe she picks up every book she sees, even if her lips move when she reads them. She would have had more opportunities in Orlais.”

“Maybe, but I'm glad she's here now. She's much more decisive than I am. I still wish she'd decided not to give an expert poisoner free run of the camp, but it is what it is, I guess.”

Leliana smiled in thought. “Our other Warden does have a kind nature. I think that's worked out well, all things considered. Don't you?”

“So far. But I think I will keep an eye on things all the same. I trust _her,_ but who knows when our luck will run out?”

“Hmmm. Right about now, I would say,” smiled Leliana.

“What...oh.”

The assassin in question had propped himself on one arm and looked upon them with obvious amusement. “I solemnly swear not to poison you all in your sleep so long as you stop interrupting mine. Does that sound fair? My ears are on fire from being spoken of.”

“So you were faking being asleep after all?” accused Alistair.

“Not at first, you are just very obvious. And perhaps a tiny bit loud.”

“Fine, so I'm obvious and loud. You may as well know I'm watching you. If anything happens to Ceilidh and there's the least chance it was you, you won't like the results.” Alistair's voice lowered with the ending promise.

The elf's voice dropped to a soft rumble. “Then you will condemn yourself to much wakefulness, my friend. You must sleep sometime.” His voice then returned to his more characteristic tone. “Or, you could choose to leave well enough alone, go to bed and stop bothering me. If any of you die, I am less defended myself, if you recall.”  
“We have only your word that that's even the situation.”

“True. I see your point. I submit myself to your mercy. Perhaps you would like to tie me up again? I do not mind anything such a handsome man as yourself should like to do to me, as long as I may be lying down for it.” He rolled onto his back, and presented the larger man with his joined wrists and a faintly lascivious look.

Alistair blushed furiously at that, and stormed off, muttering.

“Hmmm. Called it,” said Leliana, with an approving smile. “Well played, but don't try that with me. Anyway, I suppose now that you've run him off, I'm officially on watch. Thank you ever-so for that.”

“I could take over if you are weary.” The assassin sat up and resumed a neutral expression.

“You could not. I would never hear the end of it. You're still exhausted and hurting, anyway. I can tell.”

The elf sighed. “Just let me know when I can do anything apart from moving trees and looking pretty, eh?”

“Come now, the tree moving was mostly Alistair. But not to worry. Things are rarely dull with this company. I'd sleep while I could, were I you. Though I do wonder that you choose to do it with a dagger strapped to your spine.”

Zevran's eyebrows went up a notch. “You tie a fine knot. I knew you were not just a priest.”

“Where did you even hear I was one?”

“At a wretched dive about two days out of the forest. So, I assume you left it there intentionally.”

“Of course.”

“Aha. And what did you learn?”

“I should tell you... why?”

“The amusement, probably.” He shrugged. “You want to or we would not be having this conversation.”

“Indeed. Very well, then. Even when you were sure either Alistair or Ceilidh was about to kill you, you didn't even try for it. You wanted us to trust you very much.”

“It could not have revealed that I knew I would never reach it in time?”

“Which of course is true, but most people would have at least made the attempt when it looked that hopeless. You're quite sure of your powers of persuasion. You've a strong will. Also, you never revealed later that we hadn't found all your weapons which means you don't quite trust us.”

Zevran smirked. “So you have everything all figured out, do y...” his words trailed off and he sprang to his feet in alarm.

Across the camp there came a moan and a frantic rustling. Zevran searched out the source of it, but Leliana didn't react. Everything seemed normal to Zevran, apart from this woman's apparent calm, until he spotted Tabris, locked in both sleep and combat.

Leliana sighed. “It's been a little while since that happened. Your turn to learn a secret. Grey Wardens share a mental connection to the darkspawn. The archdemon appears in their dreams from time to time. I'm not sure they know we all know, but we do. If Alistair were asleep right now instead of fuming somewhere, he'd probably be doing that, too, though she seems to have it worse. It's hard to hide anything in a campsite when you refuse to sleep in your tent, which she does. You may as well sit back down. There's no help for it.” Her voice held sorrow.

Zevran sank to the grass once more. “You were not kidding about the lack of dull moments.”

“Alas, no.”


End file.
